


Missing

by LadyCallie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCallie/pseuds/LadyCallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It reminded him of blood. (Spoilers for Bringing Home the Beacon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lyrical Violet for her beta work.

I'll be just fine, pretending I'm not;  
I'm far from lonely, and it's all that I've got  
_"All That I've Got", _ The Used

* * *

  
He remained on the gold marbled floor, legs sprawled, her jacket a dark puddle of fabric beside him. It reminded him of blood. He looked away.

He felt sick. His insides ached, as if he had thrown up repeatedly and the muscles were bruised and sore; stomach empty, deflated, tired and yet still seizing, desperate to purify him. He breathed deeply through his nose. The air was cool, but offered no comfort, no hint of the woodsy spice she scented her hair with. Only the smell of chakan oil and fire and death, a combination he knew too well, lingered on the air currents.

His stomach clenched again and bitter bile filled his mouth and nose, burning his sinuses. He raised a hand to brush away a stinging tear and realized that he must have reached out and grabbed her coat at some point; his knuckles were pale against the black leather clench tight in his fist. Exhaling, he shook out the great coat, and held it up in front of him. It was empty; the shoulders sagged towards the floor without her slim frame to support it. The polish she was always so careful to maintain seemed dull now, unlike the glow it had when she wore it, the dark color brought out a red rarely seen in her equally dark hair. The jacket was lifeless, a shell with out her.

Just like him.


End file.
